Welcome Home
by Zolare
Summary: While Alec is on a dangerous mission (At least in Magnu's opinion) magnus is waiting to welcome him home. Sorry I suck at summaries


7/28/2014

Welcome Home

Magnus looked at the clock for the hundredth time in the last two minutes. Alec was supposed to be home two hours ago. At first he really didn't worry, Alec usually comes home late from mission. After the first week or so of staying up late, pacing by the door, and staring at the clock he finally learned that some hunts take longer than expected, so usually he just lunges out watching TV till Alec gets home to welcome him home.

Tonight was different though. Tonight they were out hunting Nix daemons, they found out about a couple of nest near downtown. Magnus despised Nix daemons. When Alec first told him about the hunt Magnus begged him not to go but no mattered what he did Alec still had to go because Isabell is Idris and Jace wouldn't be able to take on the nest by himself. There are many reasons why Magnus hates the Nix daemons but the main reason is because they love to eat and torture young boys and it didn't help that Alec had headache when he left. Magnus was getting more and more nervous each passing second. He wanted so badly to call Alec and here his voice, to know that he is alive but he was to afraid that Alec might've forgotten to silence his phone and the noise would set off the daemons. So he had to settle for pacing near the door waiting for his blue eyed angel to walk through the door so he could welcome Alec home.

"Alec, behind you" Jace shouted as a Nix approached Alec from behind. Alec whirled around his blade raised. Turning that quick made him dizzy and threw him off balance. The daemons clearly noticing his distraction sliced his long blood red claws diagonally form Alec's right shoulder to his left hip. Alec barely noticed the pain though his body was running purely on adrenaline, it has been for an hour now, and it was what reduced his headache to nothing. He lifted his blade and stabbed the daemon. Alec jumped back as the inky black blood spurted from his head. Alec meant to take a step back and walk away but instead he ended up tripping over a rock that sent him toppling into garbage can, his head bounced once when he hit the ground. Jace who now just finished with the last Nix watched Alec as he fell. When Alec just continued to lay there not moving, Jace cursed quietly under his breath and jogged up to where Alec laid.

"Alec, are you ok" Jace asked worry coloring his voice. Alec Just moaned in response.

"Okay, you're still alive that's good" Jace said sighing in relief. Alec wanted to say something else but the headache, which came back with full force, hurt too much when he tried to think and everything was just too loud.

"Lets get you up" Jace whispered and Alec thanked the Angel that Jace knew when he needed to be quiet. Jace gently grabbed Alec's arm and hauled him to his feet. The dizziness over took him and Alec had to hold onto Jace to keep from falling back to the ground.

"C'mon I got you" Jace said as he guided Alec out of the ally and down the street. After a few minutes Alec seemed to regain some of his strength and was able to walk again.

"Thanks" Alec said as he smiled weakly at Jace.

"No problem" Jace replied. They walked in silence for a few minutes before they reached where Alec turns of to go to Magnus's flat.

"Where are you going" Jace asked in confusion.

"Magnus's" Alec answered.

"Don't you mean your place" Jace said.

"Ya, I do. I was supposed to be home….._three_ hours ago!" Alec exclaimed in disbelief. It couldn't be that late. "I got to go" He said as he stumbled away. Smiling slightly to himself because even though its been a month referring to Magnus's flat As theirs still makes him giddy inside. Suddenly the memory came rushing back to him.

"_Alec" Magnus said as he ran his hand through Alec's hair._

"_Yes" Alec said as he turned to face Magnus._

"_Would you uh like to um move in? I mean you are always over here anyway, which I love, so why don't you just move in. You don't have if you don't want to. It's okay-" _

"_Of course" Alec said as he cut off Magnus's ramble with a kiss. Magnus just grinned back at him. The next day they moved all of Alec's stuff to Magnus's-their-apartment after they convinced Alec's parent that it was a good idea, it took a lot of convincing. _

He was brought back to reality when he tripped over a rock, he's got to stop doing that. Alec heard Jace yell something to him but he couldn't make out the words. Alec stumbled as he were drunk all the way to Magnus's. When he finally reached the building, Alec collapsed to the ground. Alec raised a shaky hand to the buzzer and pushed.

"WHO DARES CALL UPON THE HIGH WARLOCK" Manus booming voice said through the speaker.

"M-mag it's me. I'm going to need some help getting up the stairs" Alec said in weak voice. Alec didn't get a reply instead he felt the door being thrown open.

"Alec" He heard Magnus breathe as the Warlock slipped his hand under Alec's knees and around his shoulders and picked him up. Alec let his head fall against Magnus's shoulder and sighed happily when he felt the heat radiate off Magnus. He now just realized just how cold he was. Alec heard Magnus say something as he my Alec hair but the darkness was closing in too fast. He felt Magnus start to walk up the stairs but that was the last thing he remember before he surrendered himself to the darkness.

Another slow, agonizing hour passed for Magnus as he watched the door waiting for his angel. Another minute passed and Magnus was about to grab his coat and go look for Alec himself when his buzzer range.

"WHO DARES CALL UPON THE HIGH WARLOCK" Magnus called out in annoyance. How dare someone call him during this hour. Don't they know that he is busy freaking out to deal with anybody? It was probably some stupid vampire who wanted to walk in sunlight or a faire who wanted to lie. But to Magnus's surprise he heard his beautiful angel's voice. Unable to contain himself Magnus dropped his coat and race down the stairs before Alec could say anything. Once he reached the bottom Magnus threw open the door and what he saw made his heart stop. Alec laid there half propped up by the wall.

"Alec" Magnus breathed in disbelief. At first he just stood there in shock when he noticed the blood pooling around Alec's body. Magnus quickly scooped him and his heart broke even more when he felt Alec start to shiver.

"What happened to you?" Magnus whispered as he leaned his head down to kiss the top of Alec's head which rested against his shoulder. Magnus hurried up the stairs as fast he could without disturbing Alec to much, who seemed to have passed out which really worried Magnus. Once inside the flat Magnus gently laid Alec on the couch and got to work. First he worked on the claw marks and then worked on the other cuts and bruises. By the time Magnus was done he was exhausted but he still had to do something about the blood loss. Magnus dragged himself to his office, a small dark room at the end of the long hallway that Alec never goes into and Magnus only goes in there to grab ingredients or books. In the room he quickly made a concoction for blood repair.

When he got back he tried everything to wake Alec, no such luck. Magnus let out a heavy sigh and brought his hand up to Alec's face and shocked him. He watched as Alec jerk awake.

"Wha-what? Did you just SHOCK me?" Alec exclaimed.

"Yes. I need you to drink this it will replenish your blood" Magnus said as he slid under Alec's head and held the drink to his lips.

"I hate you" Alec said but drank it anyway. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.

"How you feeling" Magnus asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Been better and why is it so cold" Alec said.

"C'mon lets get to bed" Magnus said as he started to get up.

"Carry me" Alec asked using his best pleading face that he knew Magnus couldn't say no to. Magnus gave a defeated sigh and pick him up. Alec buried his head into Magnus's shoulder trying to get as much heat as possible. Halfway to the bedroom Alec started to push away from Magnus.

"Magnus put me down" the urgency in Alec's voice made Magnus instantly comply. Once on his feet Alec rushed to the bathroom. After only a moment hesitation Magnus followed after. He found Alec empting his stomach in the toilet. Magnus sat down next to him and rubbed his back till he was done. After Alec was done dry heaving Magnus pulled him into his lap and held him as close as possible, when he felt Alec shivering, and waited to make sure Alec was done. When he was sure Alec was done Magnus carried him to bed and changed Alec into some sweats and a tee, by magic. He drew the blankets around them and fell asleep holding Alec close.

The next morning came quickly. When Magnus woke he saw that Alec was still sound asleep. Magnus quietly slipped out of bed and grabbed a pair of baggy sweat pants and a plain big t-shirt when he noticed he was still wearing his skinny jean and shirt and headed for the shower. When he was done he let his hair stay down, the way Alec likes it because it's easier to play with it, and headed to the kitchen to make coffee and clear his day.

When Alec woke up he realized three things. One he was in bed, two Magnus wasn't with him, and three he still had a headache. When he slid out of bed he also noticed that he was in different clothes and that he was freezing. He grabbed the small blanket and wrapped it around his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen. Alec saw Magnus drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Hey" he said as he stood in the door way.

"Hey" Magnus replied as he looked up from the newspaper. Magnus reached out to Alec a silent invitation for him to come sit with him. Alec immediately accepted the invitation and sat on Magnus's lap. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec pulling him close.

"How you feeling" Magnus whispered against Alec's ear.

"Better" Alec mumbled against Magnus's neck.

"Still have a headache" Magnus asked.

"A little" Alec replied.

"Want me to fix it" Magnus questioned becuase Alec hated it when Magnus used his magic on him when he wasn't asked.

"No I'm good. Save your energy for when you'll really need it" Alec said.

"Okay" Magnus said slightly disappointed, he hates it when Alec is in pain or in any discomfort of any kind. "Lets go watch TV"

"Okay" Alec said as he started to get up "wait don't you have clients?"

"Not today. C'mon" Magnus said as he scooped up Alec and brought him to couch. Magnus positioned them so he laid under Alec, who was stretched out on top with his head rested under his chin. Alec propped his chin on Magnus's chest and looked at him closely.

"Hey your hairs down" Alec said as he ran his hand through Magnus's hair "I like it."

"I know I did it for you" Magnus replied looking at Alec. Alec grinned back and laid his head back down still playing with Magnus's hair. Magnus was running his hand through Alec's hair making Alec tired.

"Hey" Magnus suddenly exclaimed.

"What and not so loud" Alec asked sleepily.

"Sorry" Magnus paused to quiet his voice before continuing "I never got to welcome you home"

"Oh" was all Alec said before he fell asleep. Magnus knew he was asleep without even looking because Alec's hand stilled. Still running his hand through Alec's hair Magnus closed his eyes and he drifted off to sleep he whispered "Welcome home."

4


End file.
